csofandomcom-20200223-history
Shotgun
A shotgun is a lethal close-range weapon. Though they can be powerful if used by a skilled player, they are rarely used because of their weak damage at medium range and small ammo clip. At close range, a shotgun can kill two armored opponents with one shot. The M3, M4, KSG-12, SG-1 and M1887 can be fired while reloading while the Skull-11, USAS-12, Double barrel and Gatling cannot. Overview ﻿Shotguns are usually chambered with 12 gauge buckshots as their ammunition. They are very suitable for close quarter combat due to their high damage. The shotgun has the poorest kevlar penetration power due to its caliber. They are almost useless at long range and cannot fire underwater. Most can do high knockback against zombies. All shotguns cannot be fired underwater. Benelli M3= :Main article: Benelli M3. Benelli M3 does high damage in close quarter combat, but its power decreases over range. Each round will spread into twelve pellets which makes it easier to hit the target. Its recoil does not change even when jumping, which will be an advantage for some users to perform the jump-and-fire technique. |-| Benelli M4= :Main article: Benelli M4. This 7 rounds, 12 gauge shotgun has a fast firing speed due to its semi-automatic function. It has lower recoil and lighter than the previous version, Benelli M3 but it has lower clip size and does lower damage. Available in Red variant. |-| USAS-12= :Main article: USAS-12. USAS-12 is a 20 rounds shotgun that can be fired automatically. It does moderate damage and has very high magazine size but it is very heavy. USAS-12 variant USAS-12 Camouflage can be obtained via Code Box. |-| KSG-12= :Main article: KSG-12. The KSG-12 is a bullpup-style pump-action combat shotgun which is fed with 15 rounds of 12 gauge ammunition. It is light and very useful in close quarter combat. Available in Gold and enhanced variants. |-| UTS-15= :Main article: UTS-15. UTS-15 is a Turkish bullpup pump-action modern shotgun developed by UTAS. It holds 15 rounds of 12 Gauge ammunition. It has strong destructive power, high rate of fire, light weight and high magazine size. Available in Gold and enhanced variants. |-| SPAS-12= :Main article: SPAS-12. This pump-action shotgun is the upgraded version of the original Benelli M3 which deals higher damage and has lower recoil. It can be upgraded to SPAS-12 Deluxe and SPAS-12 Cobra via SPAS-12 Upgrade event. |-| SPAS-12 Deluxe= :Main article: SPAS-12 Deluxe. The upgraded version of SPAS-12 obtainable during 'SPAS-12 Upgrade Event'. The SPAS-12 Deluxe features a folded stock and has pump-action and semi-automatic firing abilities that can be switched according to various situations. |-| SPAS-12 Cobra= :Main article: SPAS-12 Cobra. The upgraded version of SPAS-12 Deluxe and the final upgrade for SPAS-12 series. This shotgun has lower recoil, higher rate of fire, lighter and carries 1 additional magazine if compared to the previous versions. It features a shorter time to change the firing mode. |-| Winchester M1887= :Main article: Winchester M1887. M1887 is a 8-rounds shotgun chambered with 12-gauge shells. It has high rate of fire and can quickly neutralize soft targets. Every shots of M1887 can knock away zombies. Available in Gold and X-mas variants. |-| Double-Barreled Shotgun= :Main article: Double-Barreled Shotgun. The Double-barreled shotgun in game is a sawed-off shotgun. It can be fired in automatic. It is extremely powerful in close and medium battles but useless in long range and encountering multiple enemies. It can be upgraded to Triple-barreled shotgun via Double Barrel Upgrade event. Available in Gold variants. |-| Triple-Barreled Shotgun= :Main Article: Triple-Barreled Shotgun. The Triple-barreled shotgun is an upgraded version of Double-barreled shotgun. It is a sawed-off shotgun. It can be fired in automatic or 3-round burst. It is extremely powerful in close range battles and does very high knockback to zombies. |-| Quad-barreled shotgun= :Main article: Quad-barreled shotgun. The Quad Barrel is the primary weapon for Heroine. It is the upgraded version of the Double-barreled shotgun and is able to fire four shells, either one at a time or all four at once. It has a very high knockback power to zombies. |-| SKULL-11= :Main article: SKULL-11. SKULL-11 is a Skull Series anti-zombie shotgun based on USAS-12 and fed with 28 rounds of 12 Gauge Anti-Zombie. It does critical damage to zombies with the additional slug mode in secondary fire. This shotgun can be obtained from sale event only. |-| BALROG-XI= :Main article: BALROG-XI. BALROG-XI is a BALROG Series shotgun developed by Aegis Institute and chambered with 7 12G AHE rounds. When firing 4 pellets continuously, Balrog Charging System will be activated and grants you a grenade. It can do explosive shot that is useful in wide range and do fatal damage to zombies. This shotgun can be obtained from sale event only. |-| Volcano= :Main article: Volcano. Volcano is a futuristic shotgun fed with 40 rounds of 12 gauge. It has narrow pellet spread, making it the most accurate shotgun ever. Generally, it has high magazine size, rate of fire and decent damage. This shotgun can be obtained from Bingo Event only. |-| Lightning SG-1= :Main article: Lightning SG-1. Lightning SG-1 is a 7 rounds shotgun based on a Chinese umbrella. When the user stays stationary, the umbrella is opened for disguise. This weapon shares the same performance as the Winchester M1887. This shotgun can only be obtained from Code Box. |-| SPAS-12 Maverick= :Main article: SPAS-12. This is the modified version of SPAS-12 which holds 20 rounds of 12 Gauge. It is developed by an unknown Terrorist group and boasts a very high magazine size. Unlike its previous variants this one comes with two magazines attached which promotes faster reloading. JANUS-11= :Main article: JANUS-11. JANUS-11 is a JANUS Series pump action shotgun designed by Aegis Institute based on the UTS-15 that holds 15 rounds of 12 gauge. Continuous hits to the enemies will activate the Janus Transformation System that can inflict tremendous damage. |-| Update sequence #M3 #XM1014 #USAS-12 #M1887 #Double Barrel #Volcano #KSG-12 #Quad Barrel #Lightning SG-1 #SPAS-12 #SKULL-11 #UTS-15 #Triple Barrel #BALROG-XI #SPAS-12 Maverick #JANUS-11 Comparison External links *Shotgun at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons Category:Close range weapons